New Leaf
by Fablewitheggs
Summary: Lisbeth Salander starts working for the scotland yard.


Two men dressed in fine armani suits had come knocking at her door at 10:42 am, telling her that they were from The British national security. She had been asleep moments before, now she stood before them wide awake with a hidden taser in her underwear. She made them explain who,what,where. Apparently someone high up in the british government, one Mycroft Holmes had requested a meeting with her as soon as possible. If these two men were the escorts, and figuring that they had flown over to get her- it had to be of some importance.

Or this Mycroft guy just happened to be seriously loaded. Whatever.

After filling her backpack with an extra change of underwear,a toothbrush, electric tools and her trusty computer she brushed past the men standing in her living room and out the front door. She didn't ask many questions or made much fuss over this surprise trip, half the reason being that she was actually curious while the other half knew by instinct that these were people you didn't mess with without consequences. And she knew all about consequences. While keeping her eyes on the two escorts, she stuck a hand into the sidepocket of her bag and held the taser in a firm grip, assuring herself it was there. She was even more intrigued when they skipped past the plane security check, instead heading straight towards the plane tracks and into a private jet.

The plane ride was spent in silence, listening to some music on her ipod while staring listlessy out the window. Lisbeth let her mind wander back to the last couple of months, particulary on her goody-two shoes friend Mikael. After the case with Harriet was over, Mikael had distanced himself from her. But the worst thing was that he didn't say why outright, just came with stupid bloody excuses on not to see her, like it was wrong. Like they were wrong for each other. Lisbeth was surprised with herself for feeling jealous of that woman. The woman who sometimes shared his bed and was so very normal and blonde and pretty and beautiful and…..

She abruptly changed track of thought (and choise of music).

Honestly though, now that she had decent enough money for herself and didn't have the police or the swedish government at her heels there wasn't much holding her back from packing up and moving on. There were too many memories now, everywhere she went it seemed like an old horror appeared or made itself known again even though it wasn't a direct threat to her per se. More like personal demons and such. Maybe that's why she hadn't made much of a fuss when leaving the apartment (not to mention the country) this morning. It felt like relief.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her two escorts sitting opposite her. They looked slightly uncomfortable, and kept giving her sideway glances. She'd been out clubbing the night before, hadn't bothered to remove her make up. It gave her a haunted look, black eyeshadow slightly smeared around her dark eyes. But it was more than just her gothic style, make up and clothing that scared these two men. There was a sort of a controlled stillness, a crazy calm about Lisbeth. Like a cobra right before striking upon it's pray, outwardly calm and yet totally aware of it's surroundings at the same time.

Stephen, one of the escorts thought she resembled a raven. The way she perched on the plush leather plane seat, eyes staring without blinking into the midmorning sky outside, never turning around to look at them. A stewardess came around to serve some drinks, but this Lisbeth didn't even turn her head. She just opened her mouth and said quietly:

"A coke please."

It was not the first time she had spoken in their presence and yet, it still unnerved Stephen a little. Her voice seemed to say more about her character than her apperance did. it was deep, almost completely monotonous except for when she looked you in the eye. Then it seemed to hint at dark promises and the pain she could inflict if she deemed it necessary . And that was only after less then 24 hours together with this girl.

He wiped his forehead and checked his watch, with some luck they would land soon and the sooner the better. One glance to his partners eyes confirmed that he felt much the same.

The arrival went smoothly, and not long after they were on their way to the secret building in which mycrofts current office was. He tended to move about every few months.

This time it was an old fashioned, luxuriant london town building that looked big enough to have been a hotel. Upon entering the building, alot of the staff started visably at the sight of the young gothic girl. She certainly left a memorable first impression.

Lisbeth seemed not to notice nor care about them though, just followed after her escorts with a near bored expression on her face. They stopped infront of a pair of expensive looking mahogney double doors, a secretary started talking to them. She looked them over, before smiling at Lisbeth with a professional air.

"Oh, perfect! He is expecting you, step right in. I think he's in the middle of his afternoon tea."

The two men were left standing outside while Lisbeth went inside the office, which upon entering was surprisingly smaller than she thought it would be. Cosy, but small.

A gangly man she guessed must be Mycroft was sitting behind an expensive looking mahogney desk, reading the paper, obscuring his face. But when he heard her enter, he removed it and smiled up at her like she was an old friend.

"Oh, how good of you to come Miss Salander. I am sorry for the somewhat abrupt little trip over the northern sea, but it was necessary I'm afraid."

It was quiet for a moment, neither part saying anything. Then Mycroft gestured to one of the armchairs infront of his desk.

"Oh do sit down! I didn't know if you've had the time to eat on the plane so I ordered some extra scones and tea if you're interested."

She **was **hungry, and her eyes traced the food on the tray on his desk longingly. But business first. Dark eyes fixed upon his face.

"Why am I here?"

Mycroft sighed deeply, and stopped smiling as he started to explain the situation.

"It has been brought to my attention that you are rather skilled in hacking into peoples personal records, bank accounts etc. And not too long ago, you hacked into a major swedish politicians account which contained 50 million dollars."

Her eyes sharpened, and locked upon him with something akin to fear in them, but said nothing. Was he going to blackmail her? Threaten her? but he only smiled and continued.

"Don't worry, I am not going to arrest you or anything like that. It's just that…there's not alot of people in your line of …"work" that can accomplice that and get away with it like you did. And I know not to throw a blind eye to people that are exeptionally skilled."

Here he looked down, and grinned sheepishly.

"Well that, and to be sure that no money in the british political field should suddenly choose to "vanish". So I want you on our side of the team. I am going to offer you a researching position with unlimited extension within the scotland yard. Here, in London. "

Lisbeths eyes widened in surprise, this was NOT what she had expected. Mycroft took on a serious expression and carried on.

"Should you accept, you will recieve a generous salery, a place to stay and full access to any and all private records in any police investigation, forensics etc. I will need you to sign a few papers on complete discretion for that of course you understand. "

By this point, Lisbeth was completly stunned. It was a dream job come true and Mycroft smiled because he could already predict what she was going to say, but he asked anyway.

"So Miss Salander, what is your answer?"

Her mouth quirked into a small smile as she reached forward to the tea tray and took a big bite of a scone , and after chewing for a few moments she opened her mouth to answer him.

" Yes."


End file.
